User talk:Cutiesunflower
object reater banned me from your wiki because on his message wall "this user sadly was rekt by wikia" even though i was talking about how a user had wikia pst a welcome message... I know. I just posted a post about you being blocked that you need to behave in my wiki in the future. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! how did i misbehave? apparently the admin who banned doesnt know either, as his reason was "um what" IDK why. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! then just unban me you got ROOZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:08, August 20, 2017 (UTC) I don't know much information. I need to talk to Object Reater. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! your a bit inactive I am sorry. I was on different wikis. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! http://object-thisismyfirstobjectshow.wikia.com/wiki/Break_The_Fall you got ROOZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:07, August 22, 2017 (UTC) this is the latest episode. you got ROOZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:07, August 22, 2017 (UTC) I already watched that episode. I am waiting for episode 2. And Meteoroid is the gray guy's name. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! also, please contribute to the wiki by adding pages about characters. ok. What are the genders and personalities for those characters? Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! useless recovery center = male useless recovery center recovery center = male ice flower = male door = female windows crazy = female I made a body remake of Windows Crazy. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! frozen solid new episode! you got ROOZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:12, August 23, 2017 (UTC) I know. It's a new episode and I already watched it. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! vote anyone but urcrc Fire flower because he got frozen first. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! not to be rude, but please understand that door didnt know how it worked and froze him, so there is no exact good reason to vote him now. you got ROOZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:35, August 23, 2017 (UTC) oh. So sorry Door, i vote for you. I just changed my mind. Reason: She froze Fire Flower. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! To make it easier, I have a poll Who will be eliminated first? Useless Recovery Center Ice Flower Fire Flower Windows Crazy Shippy Memey Door Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! why u inactive plz make a logo for the show you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 18:45, September 4, 2017 (UTC) http://thomasgamer4000.wikia.com/wiki/Smore_and_marshmellow?venotify=created i now have a wiki for myself! you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 21:04, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ok Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:05, September 4, 2017 (UTC) check it out sometime you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 21:28, September 4, 2017 (UTC) issues im having a hard time planning out episode 3. heres whative came up with: 8bit taco, and 8bit barf bag join. thatss it. can you help you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 19:43, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ok Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 20:23, September 9, 2017 (UTC) can you please plan out scenes?you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 20:44, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I might do it, but I don't do well on scenes. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. no a transcript, like this http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Get_Digging/Transcript you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 21:16, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Yes. I will do it. Sorry if I got confused. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. where is it 21:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC)21:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC)21:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC)21:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC)you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 21:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC) hONEST QUESTION which character is the best? you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 18:21, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Windows Crazy! Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:51, September 12, 2017 (UTC) rate all the characters 1/10. (you can do windows 10) you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 22:35, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Door 5/10 (IDK about it.) Shippy 1/10 (A stolen character.) 8 Bit Taco 3/10 (Didn't appear in a episode.) 8 Bit Barf Bag 3/10 (See 8 Bit Taco.) Ice Flower 7/10 (FF's BFF!) Fire Flower 7/10 (IF's BFF!) Windows Crazy 10/10 (A nice flying character!) Memey 6/10 (Good, but boring.) Useless Recovery Center 9/10 (The team captain!) Useless Recovery Center Recovery Center 8/10 (A weak armless, but still good.) Windows 10 10/10 (The awesome host!) Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:43, September 12, 2017 (UTC) can you give your rating for shippy if he WASNT stolen though? you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 18:56, September 15, 2017 (UTC) 6/10 (If not stolen, he is a good team captain and is big.) Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:57, September 15, 2017 (UTC) u forgot somthin the episode 3 transcript you got roozed, for the last time... ever. (maybe) 18:59, September 15, 2017 (UTC) hey um can you make me admin? i lost my original account. Thomasgamer4000-2 (talk) 17:37, September 29, 2017 (UTC) No! Sorry. I am not bureact. Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:48, September 29, 2017 (UTC) if i gave nobody breaucaut, then how do i get this wiki back?Thomasgamer4000-2 (talk) 18:49, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Make a new wiki of Objects to Win. Bureacts are always active. Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:50, September 29, 2017 (UTC) can you move all the pages and the theme when i do? Thomasgamer4000-2 (talk) 18:51, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Yes. Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:52, September 29, 2017 (UTC)http://objects-to-win.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1[[User:Thomasgamer4000-2|Thomasgamer4000-2]] (talk) 18:54, September 29, 2017 (UTC)